1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket with a horizontal displacement compensation capacity, and in particular to a bracket that is capable of supporting an article and adjusting the position of the supported article with a horizontal displacement compensation effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A bracket is widely used to support many articles. However, with the development of industrial technology and the spread of electronic products, the construction and function of the bracket have become more and more complicated. For example, in order to provide an optimal viewing angle of a LCD display for a user, the bracket not only needs to support the LCD display firmly, but also has to generate a swinging or rotating movement properly, so that the user can adjust the position of the bracket with respect to the LCD display.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional bracket includes a base 1a and a support body 2a. The support body 2a is pivotally connected on the base 1a. The display 3a is provided at the distal end of the support body 2a. In this way, when the user intends to adjust the relative position of the display 3a, the user can swing the support body 2a to adjust the height of the display 3a. 
However, since the support body 2a of the conventional bracket is pivotally connected on the base 1a, the display 3a will inevitably be inclined forwards or backwards when the user intends to adjust the relative height of the display 3a. Such an inclining movement generates a horizontal displacement between the display 3a and the user, which will change the distance between the user and the display 3a directly. As a result, the user has to move the base or his position until the best viewing distance is obtained.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.